buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklists - Part 6: Elder Dragon Smackdown
I shuddered as soon as I realized I was actually working on a Dragon World deck for the next Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklist series.... This is kinda unusual for me, especially because Dragon World is in general pretty darn boring with their heavy focus on beatdown. I do not like it. It is bland. Kinda like me at times. Anyway, I figured a way around it: Thinking positive thoughts and reminding myself that I do not need Drum in this decklist. So, here we go. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Drum? Is it Gargantua Punisher? No, it is TENBU CENA!! Dragonic Paratrooper during the opponent's attack and boom, sometimes you field wipe, sometimes you just destroy some of their resources and redirect an attack (blocking item swings with Tenbu is one thing you can do), and it leaves you with a S3 Critical 3 beatstick. I was not sure on how to work on this deck to start, but I figured I could make it a really big Tenbu parade, including all 3 forms for the most fun and free-choice for you guys to mess around with the deck. As previously stated, the decks acts as a skeleton for you guys to get own ideas and possibly build something based on it. In this deck you can for example forego the S0s to just go full in with Tenbu "SD" or the likes, but anyway... Some of the most important things I went over while making this deck was how to best keep an offensive while Tenbu was not on the field. Well, running Alliot always helps, and together with Soul Returner we do get a lot of field presence. And Soul Returner works with Paratrooper as well. You call him and then call Tenbu "SD" to pop a soul or a small monster. Surprise Tenbu out of nowhere~ Sound Speed is good for some additional draw, but also because he is a Move monster. Having the option of Move is always good in Dragon World. As for the item I picked, there is just no way I pass on using King Fang, which is honestly one of the better items for Fifth Omni (duh). Healing 1 per turn with Alliot and this will take care of the life issue you might face. Drunken Sword Sho is included because he is a S0 2 crit, and King Fang cancel out his damage cost, so you have an 8 damage board with your item, Tenbu and Sho. But Sho is just ran at 2, because he is not an absolute must. INV Tenbu is also included, as I said, because sometimes, you need to take care of a pesky wall with soul. Rando is there to recycle all the cards we want to use later, and is the buddy of the deck. He functions better in other builds, but alas, I feel like he is very valuable in this deck. If you dont think so, you can easily swap him out with Doble, which also does wonders. Dragonic Endure at 2 to deal with some of the gauge usage. If you run Doble instead of Rando, you can completely remove these for something like Dragon Barrier. Shields are shields, do I need to mention those... Then there is Dragowisdom which is...nothing less than insane. Gauge and Draws are valuable, so use them wisely. But feel free to switch them out as well, it is not like they are absolutely needed in the deck. This is one of the more fun decks to play, and I can see that I have done some dumb decisions in the deck making this time around... So, uh...yeah, feel free to just mess around with a Tenbu deck as you would like. ^^; Category:Blog posts